Undisclosed Desires
by Miss.Delena13
Summary: A series of oneshot's themed to Muse song's about the relationship between Damon and Elena. Contains some spoilers from the Vampire Diaries Book's.
1. Undisclosed Desires

PART 1 – UNDISCLOSED DESIRES

A/N – This is my first Fanfic, so please go easy on me!

Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, but I sure wish I did!

SUMMARY: Elena breaks up with Stefan because she realises that she truly loves Damon. She takes the other brother to a place close to her heart, and she finds a new side of him.

'_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_

_I want to recognise that your beauty is just a mask_

_I want to exorcise the demon's from your past_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart'_

ELENA POV

I was sitting in the Boarding House with Stefan in his room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked me. I thought back to my speech I had written earlier, and remembered what I wanted to say.

"I love you, Stefan. And whatever happens, I will never stop loving you." I said. He started to look slightly worried, and wrung his hands. Never a good sign.

"Of course, why do you say that?"

"It's just, that after everything that has happened, I feel that… well, I think that, perhaps we should maybe take a break." I responded carefully, not wanting to upset him.

"A break from what? Us?" Stefan stood up, and I rose from the bed as well.

"Well, yes. I…" He cut me off.

"This is about Damon, isn't it?" He shouted. I flinched. I couldn't lie to him. After everything that's happened, I couldn't lie to him.

"Yes, Stefan, it is _partly _about Damon. I care about him! But I can't be with someone who hates what they are, and hates himself because of that. I'm sorry." I told him, and, holding my head high, I walked out of the house, just to walk into Damon.

"Well, Sunshine, someone's eager today!" He said sarcastically. There was something sheltered in his cavernous black eyes. Something off…

"Why do I get the feeling that you heard that entire conversation with Stefan?"

"Oh, maybe because I did…" He answered.

"Look, Damon, I really can't be bothered to deal with you at the moment." I said, and tried to step around him, but he held my shoulders.

"Look, Elena," He mimicked. "I think you need to be distracted. So you can choose where we go, or I can. Your choice. Whatever happens, we're going." I thought for a moment.

"I know that whatever I say now, I'll be going anyway, so I'll think about where to go…" I said, already having a good idea of where to take him.

"Great! I'll go get the car!" He said, but I held him back.

"No, no, no. We're walking."

DAMON POV

I couldn't believe that Elena had given in so easily. She was leading me up a steep set of stairs.

"Are we there yet?" I whined. She laughed, happily.

"Aren't Vampire's supposed to have, like, endless energy or something?" She asked me. I laughed, a real laugh.

"Well, we do, but I haven't fed in a while so I don't have as much stamina as usual." She blushed, blood rushing to her cheeks. My canines lengthened, but I tried to hide them. Elena, as always, noticed.

"You can… erm, you can have some of my, er, blood. If you want." I stopped, surprised. I mean, it's not like I hadn't fed from her before, but it was surprising that she had offered so easily.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting to take blood from an unwilling donor.

"Of course. It's fine." She said, gently brushing her hair away from her neck. My fangs lengthened almost immediately, and I bent to her neck, looking at her for approval. She nodded, and I gently – as gently as I could – bit down on her neck. I felt her shudder slightly, but then relax, as the pain went away. I didn't take much, and she flinched again as my razor-sharp teeth retracted from her soft neck.

"Thank you." I murmured gently, not sure what else to say.

"Come on, not far to go." _Way to change the subject, Elena._

ELENA POV

"And here we are." I announced to the vampire behind me. For possibly the first time in his 700 or so years, Damon Salvatore was speechless. Not a witty remark, or comment in sight, he stood there, staring at the sight in front of him. I didn't blame him. The waterfall was beautiful. Water tumbled down into the shimmering pool below, and the crisp winter air mixed with the steam, creating a sparkling cover on all the surrounding trees. It was a breathtaking sight.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I asked him, hoping to strike up a conversation.

"Not as beautiful as you."

DAMON POV

Wow. I didn't say a word as Elena led me to the waterfall.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked me. I thought of how to respond.

"Not as beautiful as you." She looked at me, searching my face, and blushed. I wasn't smirking. And she klnew that I was being serious.

"Thank you?" She said, more a question than a statement.

"No, thank you, Elena." I began. "Thank you for always being there for me, for being honest to yourself, for changing me, for loving me…." I trailed off, realizing that I had just shared more information with anyone than I had in a long time. She stood there, mouth open. I gave a smile, another real one. I was doing that a lot, today. Smiling. Then, Elena did something I didn't expect. She leaned over, and hugged me.

ELENA POV

As I was hugging Damon, I felt his arms go up round me. We stood in the same place for a few minutes, then he pulled back.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Then he Vampire-Speeded away.

Damon was wrong. He actually only took one minute, then he was back.

"Well, where did you go?" I asked, giggling to myself. A secret smile was on his face, almost as though he was nervous.

"I thought I'd make a picnic." From behind his back, he pulled a big picnic basket, and a rug.

"Oh my goodness!" I cried. " I used to have picnics with my family every time I came here!" I was happy, but Damon only looked worried.

"Elena, why are you crying?" He asked, moving closer, putting the stuff down. I felt my cheek – it was wet.

"Oh. I guess I'm just happy. It's a very non-Damon thing to do!" I squealed. "!" I said, jumping into his arms.

"It's okay, princess, no big deal. Now, let's eat!"

DAMON POV

I didn't want Elena to notice how tounched I was that she had thanked me and thought it was a good thing to do. Because I already knew. I saw it in her mind, a picture of her with her family, enjoying a picnic in this exact spot. She babbled away about her family, and how Margaret was doing at school, and I put in appropriate comments where needed, until I checked my phone for the time.

"'Lena, it's 7:30pm!" I exclaimed. How had we been here that long. I looked at the setting sun.

"I think it's romantic!" She said, smiling whilst leaning into me.

"Well, it is, but you're Aunt will be worried…" I warned. She thought this over.

"Promise you'll do something like this again?" She asked. She turned those big blue eyes on me, and I couldn't say no.

"Your wish, my command." I answered. She turned that blonde head away from me and stood up.

"Oh, come on!" I didn't stand up. "What, do you want me to carry you home?" She asked, hands now on hips. Just to annoy her, I pretended to think that over. Elena sighed, and started walking away. I speeded ahead of her, using my unfair advantage of Vampire-Speed. She was so used to it now, she didn't flinch, just smiled and chuckled slightly before walking away.

"Elena, please?" I asked, in my best child voice.

"Yes, Damon?" She didn't even turn around.

"Can _I _carry _you _home?" She stopped then and looked at me.

"O….k?" I ran over to her and picked her up, bridal style.

"Close your eyes, princess." She did and I took off.

ELENA POV

When I next opened my eyes, we were home.

"I had a really nice time, Damon. Thank you, again." The arrogant smirk was back.

"Do I not get a goodnight kiss?" He asked.

"Well… just one." I leaned over and pecked him on the lips, quickly. Was that disappointment I saw flash behind his eyes? If it was, it was gone just as quickly.

"Goodbye for tonight, Elena. Be seeing you soon." Then he was gone.

DAMON POV

I had a really good time with Elena. A better time than I had ever had with my best friend – alcohol. She was right, we should get together like that again. But then, what happens after? He had some undisclosed business to complete, and some secret desires to fulfil…

A/N – My first Fanfic! I'm so proud! Should I leave it as a single oneshot, or make it into a series of them? I was hoping to do the second, as I have some ideas for other chappies (themed with Muse songs, of course.). But what did you think? Damon is really hard to write, so he may seem quite OOC in this. Please please please, review! It will make me sooooo happy if I can get more than 2 in the next few days!


	2. Time Is Running Out

**Part 2 – Time Is Running Out**

**A/N – Here's part 2 – Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any of the characters : ( Sadly**

**SUMMARY: When they return from the Dark Dimension with Stefan, Elena tells Damon that she wants to forget about their feelings for each other, and all the times they had, for Stefan. But Damon doesn't want to forget, and he will do everything in his power to change Elena's mind…**

'_Bury it, I won't let you bury it_

_I won't let you murder it_

_I won't let you smother it _

_Cause our time is running out'_

ELENA POV

"Yes, Damon. I'm sure." I said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"If you just spoke to me, I'm sure I could change your mind…" He tempted. Just then, I heard Stefan calling me.

"Lovely little love!" He yelled from the bottom of the Boarding House stairs. Damon rolled his eyes, as he knew how much I despised the pet name my boyfriend had adopted for me.

"No, Damon. We can't think, we can't talk, and we can't mention _any _of what happened in the Dark Dimension. We _both _have to forget." _Even if it is difficult, _I thought. His eyes darkened.

"You and I both know that neither of us can forget what we feel for each other." I was about to interrupt, to tell him that I _used _to feel that, but I knew that I would be lying.

"Elena? Are you okay?" Stefan shouted.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'll be down in a minute!" I replied, in a falsely happy voice. "Damon, look, I have feelings for you. Always. But I can't betray Stefan like that. I don't want to be Katherine. I don't want to hurt him…" I exclaimed.

"Never say that. Never. You could never be Katherine. You are Elena Gilbert, you are beautiful, caring, amazing, clever, and you always have a plan from A to Z. And I love you for that!" He shouted. Wow, he had never downright said that he loved me. I mean, he'd implied it, but never made any move to say it.

"And I love you too, Damon Salvatore. I love you, but I also love Stefan. I can't betray-"The Vampire then interrupted me.

"If you love me, then you'll break it off with him. Until then, goodbye, Elena." He smirked at me, and then was gone.

STEFAN POV

"And I love you too, Damon Salvatore." The words rung in my head, not disappearing. Damon must have been pretty caught up in the heart-to-heart with _my _girlfriend to have not felt my presence on the other side of the door. But, given the way they were both shouting, I could've listened in from downstairs. Hearing Elena, tell my brother that she loved him, but didn't want to hurt me broke my heart. I could feel it cracking inside my chest, hear it rip in half. It was like Katherine all over again, just worse. But I couldn't just walk in on them. No. I would wait. Wait for the right moment. The right moment to let them know that I knew their little secret. Just you wait, brother. You won't have my Elena for long.

DAMON POV

I was walking down the main road of Fells Church, grinning like a maniac. Elena loved me! I almost felt, well, happy. I felt happy, because the woman I love, loved me back. I had a picture in my head, of her long blonde hair trailing down her back, her skin pale, abnormally beautiful. I wondered why she looked so beautiful in his mind. Ahh, yes, she was a vampire in this one. A vampire – finally his dark princess. I saw a dress shop down the road. Usually, I wouldn't stop to look at something like this, but a certain dress caught my eye. I walked into 'Black Boutique'. Everything in it was black, but not Goth black, subtle black.

"Excuse me, can I see the dress in the window?" I asked the salesperson. She held one up, and asked if it was the right one. I nodded, and she handed it to me.

"That one's £450." The woman said. I looked at her, my pupils getting smaller.

"I'm sure you can give it to me for £100, right?" I influenced her.

"That one's £100." She said, smiling.

"I'll take it!" The dress was black – to state the obvious – and was layered. There was a big black bow on the waist, and it was strapless. It was perfect for Elena – my princess of darkness.

ELENA POV

I spoke to Stefan for a while after the encounter with Damon. I wondered what he would do if I didn't dump his brother. Damon wouldn't hurt me, would he? I hoped not. Sitting in my room later on, I opened my Diary.

_Dear Diary_

_Today, Damon told me he loved me. I should have told him that I didn't love him back, but instead, I admitted that I was head over heels for him. He told me that if I loved him, I would dump Stefan. Should I, diary? Is that really what I should do? I love Stefan, I do, but he's so plain, protective, like I was a doll that might break. Damon, on the other hand, was adventurous. We were like petrol and flame, together. Never knowing what might happen. Stefan is the safer chose, but I know that Damon is who I really want. Mum would've liked the elder brother, as well. She always liked a bad boy…_

_Stefan seemed off at the Boarding House. Sort of, well, withdrawn? Is that the only way to explain it? Probably_.

_So, anyway, I need to think about what I'll do about Damon._

_Elena x_

I loved Stefan, I truly did, but deep inside I knew he wasn't right for me. So that night, I went to Damon. But not after leaving a note.

_Stefan,_

_Before I say what I have to, remember that I love you. I always will. Well, you're probably thinking that this letter isn't going to be me telling you something happy, and you're right. I'm sorry, Stefan, but although I love you, I love Damon more. Please don't hate me! That's the worst thing you can do now. I'll go to my grave knowing that I betrayed you, that I went behind your back, and if I think that you hate me, it'll just get worse. _

_So, I want to tell you not to worry about me, I'm fine. Don't come looking for me, I'm leaving Fells Church tonight. I'll probably be gone by the time you're reading this. Send my wishes to Bonnie, tell her good luck with her powers, and with Matt. Tell Meredith that I'll always have a Plan B, and that I love her, and thank you. Tell Matt goodbye, and that although we're not together, I still love him as a close friend. If you see Caroline, tell her she's still my friend, no matter what (and remind her not to freak Mrs. Forbes out by crawling around…). Tell Judith good luck, and to call me. I'll want to hear about the wedding, after all! Tell Robert to look after her. Make sure Alaric knows to care and cherish Meredith, a girl like her doesn't come around often. Tell Tyler not to harass any more girls in Graveyard's. And most of all, tell Margaret that I love her, to always remember me, that I love her, and to keep in contact, and that I love her._

_I'll never forget you, Stefan. Once again, please don't come looking for me. I'm happy now._

_Best wishes for all eternity,_

_Elena Gilbert_

Damon POV

"Elena, I was just coming to see you!" I exclaimed, as Elena let herself into the Boarding House. She smiled, nervously.

"Is Stefan here?" She asked quietly. My smile dropped. So she was here for the other brother.

"No, he's out killing Bambi and all her friend's, and dropping the population by 10." She sighed, and became more relaxed.

"Good. I need to talk to you." She said. "I want you to take me to Florence." My mouth dropped. She sniggered. "Damon, close your mouth. You'll catch flies."

"I'm sorry. I must have misheard you. I thought you said that you want me to take you to Florence!" I laughed. Elena looked at me seriously, and the grin disappeared. "You were being serious?" She took a deep breath.

"Damon, I choose you. I have a letter for Stefan here, explaining everything, and I want to go to Florence. In a year, maybe you can change me. But for now, I just want to get away." I didn't believe it at first, but when I realized that _Elena Gilbert _wanted me to take her far, far away, I grinned like the lunatic I was.I ran over to her, and picked her up, then spun her in a circle. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me full on the lips. It was a short, yet passionate kiss, and it was all I needed to run out the door.

"Wait!" Elena yelled. I stopped, worried, putting her down. She walked to Stefan's room, I followed, and put the letter she was holding on his bed. "Now, we can go." We walked hand in hand, out of the Boarding House, then drove, out of Mystic Falls, forever.

Stefan POV

I watched the happy scene with tears in my eyes. That was _my _Elena, wanting to run to Florence with my brother. It was so wrong, yet so right. I could see in her eyes, that she really loved him. As soon as the happy couple left the house, I read the letter Elena had put in my room.

_Stefan,_

_Before I say what I have to, remember that I love you. I always will. Well, you're probably thinking that this letter isn't going to be me telling you something happy, and you're right. I'm sorry, Stefan, but although I love you, I love Damon more. Please don't hate me! That's the worst thing you can do now. I'll go to my grave knowing that I betrayed you, that I went behind your back, and if I think that you hate me, it'll just get worse. _

_So, I want to tell you not to worry about me, I'm fine. Don't come looking for me, I'm leaving Fells Church tonight. I'll probably be gone by the time you're reading this. Send my wishes to Bonnie, tell her good luck with her powers, and with Matt. Tell Meredith that I'll always have a Plan B, and that I love her, and thank you. Tell Matt goodbye, and that although we're not together, I still love him as a close friend. If you see Caroline, tell her she's still my friend, no matter what (and remind her not to freak Mrs. Forbes out by crawling around…). Tell Judith good luck, and to call me. I'll want to hear about the wedding, after all! Tell Robert to look after her. Make sure Alaric knows to care and cherish Meredith, a girl like her doesn't come around often. Tell Tyler not to harass any more girls in Graveyard's. And most of all, tell Margaret that I love her, to always remember me, that I love her, and to keep in contact, and that I love her._

_I'll never forget you, Stefan. Once again, please don't come looking for me. I'm happy now._

_Best wishes for all eternity,_

_Elena Gilbert_

And then, for the first time in 600 years, I cried.

**A/N – A bit of a depressing end, but Damon and Elena got the happy end they wanted, right? And I gotta admit, I kinda wanted Stefan to be unhappy (-er) for once in his life.**

**1,968 words! And 4 Word Doc. Pages!**

**BTW, that review button at the bottom? It makes me really happy. So press it, and see what happens (criticism is welcomed!).**


	3. Black Holes And Revelations

**PART 3 – SUPERMASSIVE BLACK HOLE**

**A/N – Drumroll, please… It's part 3! This is set during Nightfall, when Elena and Damon have got back from the woods. Imagine they had never gone for that walk, and he had taken her home. She went out with Stefan.**

**Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own the characters, that priviledge is left to LJ Smith… But I sure wish I owned Damon.**

**SUMMARY: Damon feels that Elena has almost seen through his act, so kidnaps her to show her what a monster he can be. But Elena is getting a case of Stockholm Syndrome, and Damon knows just how she feels. Can she get him to admit his true feelings?**

'_I thought I was a fool for no-one_

_But ooh baby I'm a fool for you_

_You're the queen of the superficial_

_How long before you tell the truth'_

DAMON POV

I was reading the latest entry in Elena's diary, whilst she was out with Bonnie. What I saw shocked me

to the bone.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know that Damon tries his hardest to cover his soft side up, but his barriers were down today. When he was looking after me in the magic house, as I was calling it now, he was caring and sweet. Definitely not the Damon I know. But he was so nice, almost as though he cared about me, or at least, about my house._

_Oh, that was the door, Stefan's here, so I must be going._

_Elena_

She was so right. I did care about her. I _loved _her. But I couldn't have anyone thinking I was _caring _and _not _a monster. What to do…? I thought for a while in Elena's room, when the plan hit me. But would I be able to do that to Elena? We'd have to find out… Thank God, I brought a pen with me.

ELENA POV

"Alright, Stefan, see you tomorrow." I waved goodbye, and walked into my house. I felt so good. Happy, happier than I had since the accident. Walking into my room, I saw my Diary sitting on my bed. But, that was wrong. I had put my Diary under my mattress before I had left. I opened it to the last entry, and saw Damon's cursive script marking the next page.

_But no, Princess, you have me all wrong…_

I read the words, then I felt a sharp pain in my head. Everything went black…

Damon POV

After leaving my little note for Elena to read, I sped outside and grabbed a heavy branch, the smallest one I could find. Then, I awaited Elena's return.

"Alright, Stefan, see you tomorrow." I heard her soft voice from outside, and hid in her room even better. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. _Only a few more steps to go, princess. She walked into her room, and stopped, mouth open, looking at her Diary, on her bed. It took all my control not to snigger. Elena ran to it, and read the note. Then, I hit her in the head with the branch.

A few hours later, I was pulling Elena out of my car, into my mansion in a small town called Mystic Falls. I had purchased the house some years before. It was big, with a pool out the front. It used to be a hotel, so had deck chairs and about 15 rooms, and was perfect for keeping Elena in. Even if I was kidnapping her to show her what a monster I could be, I wanted her to be comfortable.

"Mmm." Said a small voice from below me. I looked down to see Elena opening her eyes. _Damn, _I thought, _she's not meant to wake up that early. _As she saw my face, she tried to push herself out of my arms.

"What the hell, Damon?" She yelled, that perfect mouth angrily pursed.

"Well, I saw your Diary, and decided that you were wrong. So I'm kidnapping you. Now, you're my prisoner." Then, Elena laughed. "Why are you laughing?" I shouted.

"Because it's so funny! You're pretending to kidnap me, just to prove a point." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"You think I'm _pretending _to kidnap you? No, no, no. Look, Elena. You and I are staying in my mansion where none of your Fells Church friend's have any idea where you are. You're finally going to be mine." The smile faded from her face.

"Oh my god. But, Stefan will look for me. Bonnie will find me!" Tears were now falling from my face. I wanted to run home with her. I wanted to take her home away from this place _so _much. But I couldn't. Because then she definitely wouldn't see me as a monster. I sped up to the room I was planning on keeping her in. I threw her on the big double bed in the middle of the large room.

"Enjoy your stay, Ms. Gilbert." I said, before locking the door. I stayed there for a minute to see what her reaction would be. I heard her banging, screaming.

"You better let me out of here, Damon Salvatore!"

"No can do, Elena." She sighed.

"You're a monster, you know that? A real monster." That made me stop. Did the woman I loved really see me as a monster? Then I realized something. The reason we were here was because I wanted her to think exactly that. But, if she thought I was one, then what was the point in keeping her here? I opened the door, then saw blackness.

ELENA POV

When Damon opened the door, I plunged the Vervain dart I had in my pocket into his shoulder. He fell to the floor at my feet, and I dragged him into the room he had locked me in. Then, I gave him a taste of his own medicine…

**A/N – This was really bad, but I have writer's block! **** Really short, really bad ending, sorry! 4 reviews in one day! I'm amazed! You guys are awesome! So… I swear the next chapter will be better!**


	4. Invincible

PART 4 - INVINCIBLE

**A/N – Oooh, can't believe so many hits and visitors! And I only published this today! Sooo, here's Chappie 4 xx Might be a bit longer? Maybe – I haven't written it yet (!).**

**SUMMARY: **The night in the motel room that nobody remembers. But Damon does… And he knows what Elena told him that night…. And most of all, he know how she feels about him. Elena doesn't know that Damon has remembered, so what will he do? And just what is that ring?

'_**Follow through,**_

_**Make your dreams come true**_

_**Don't give up the fight**_

_**It will be alright**_

_**Because there's no-one like you**_

_**In the universe'**_

DAMON POV

I watched her, as she lay in the centre of the meadow. Coincidentally, the one she had come 'back' into, from The Other Side, as we called it now. Her eyes were closed, her diary lay next to her, and I assumed she was asleep. I walked over to her, and sat down, thinking. I thought about what Elena had told me that night in the motel room. I thought about what Shinichi had said when he came to my room with that specific memory – about how Elena really felt. I had put the Star Ball to my temple, and watched the scene over and over again. All I could see was Elena holding me, me holding her, and her pouring out her heart to me that night.

"I should feel bad, you know. But I don't, because I feel that this is right. This is what should have happened when we first met." She had pulled herself up onto her elbows, then. "I love you, Damon Salvatore. I. Love. You." And then I had cried.

"Elena Gilbert. Will you do me the honour of marrying me? I care about you _so _much, more than I have ever cared about anyone. I love you, so, marry me!" I had pronounced. Tears feel from her eyes, and I thought she would laugh in my face, or walk out of the room. But no.

"Yes! Yesyesyes! Of course! Yes, I will marry you!" She leapt at me, and kissed me. "Thank you!" I smiled widely.

"I'll go out and buy a ring tomorrow – any one you want!" Then the memory ended.

I looked at Elena's hand now. There was a glittering wedding ring on her ring finger. **(A/N Link to ring on profile) **I looked at my own finger. There was a slightly different, but almost identical one on my own finger. It hit me. Elena and I were married.

ELENA POV

I woke with a start. Luckily, I was still in the meadow.

"Mornin', Princess." Someone said to me. I screamed loudly, jumping up, only to see Damon smirking on the ground next to where I was lying. "I've got a question." He said when I had finished hyperventilating. I sat down next to the vampire.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that ring?" My heart stopped beating. He must have heard it – or not heard it – as he laughed. Quietly, but still, he laughed. "The reason I ask, dear Elena, is because I have one just like it." He held up my hand, the one with the ring. I avoided his eyes. I knew exactly what the ring was, but it's not like I could tell Damon to take it off, or get rid of it. And he couldn't, even if he tried – that night, we had a witch bind the ring's to our fingers, so therefore, they were impossible to get off.

"I don't know why you're asking me." I responded. He took my chin is his hand and turned me to face him.

"But I think you do." He told me. "Tell me how I got the ring." I shook my head. His grip on my chin tightened. "Tell me. Now." I shook my head again, and his other hand slid around my neck. He squeezed, slightly. "What about now? Do you want to tell me now?" Did I have a choice? Damon smiled smugly. I was caught.

DAMON POV

I didn't want to hurt Elena, but I wanted her to admit to me that we were indeed married.

"What about now? Do you want to tell me now?" I asked in a tight voice. Then, Elena being Elena, she shook her head slightly. I leant towards her. "It's not like I don't already know. I know everything, Elena… I remember it all." Her eyes widened, and I released my grip on her neck. She fell to the ground, panting for breath.

"How?" She asked, in a small voice.

I explained to her how Shinichi had come to me, and given me the memory back.

"Well. What do we do now?" Elena said after a minute or so of silence.

"You'll go back to St. Stefan, I'll go back to my old ways, we'll find a witch to get these rings-" She interrupted me.

"What if I don't want to get the rings off?" She asked. I looked at her, and saw she was serious.

"If you don't want to get the rings off, then we have to leave. We can't stay here, happily married. We need to get out of here." I had thought she would think I was stupid, but she actually nodded.

"I know. But where will we go?" She asked. I thought for a while.

"I have many properties in France?" I suggested.

"Well, we'll go to one of them. Can we get clothes there? I don't really wanna go home." She was being awfully calm.

"Of course we can." Then Elena, my dark Princess, took my hand and led me deeper into the forest.

~Fin~

**A/N – Gawd, I have serious writer's block. That was rubbish **** Please R/R – criticism is welcome and appreciated!**


End file.
